LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 January 2013
12:00 ok soi what if both MMO close then we will all come back here and be sad about three games :'( 12:00 *so 12:01 I would be very, very mad. And most likely write a strongly worded letter to the Lego Group. 12:01 i already sent one letter when i first heard LU was closing 12:02 If they are going to open two new MMOs though, they can't shut them down. Not after what happened with Lego Universe. 12:02 i wrote u beep really need to have LU around you beepen place 12:02 jk 12:02 12:02 true 12:03 i said that LU was a really fun time 12:03 and that i met a bunch of good friends 12:04 and LU need to be open 12:04 I actually totally understand why they closed it. 12:05 they didnt have money 12:05 Doesn't mean I'm not sad, but they had more or less good reasons. 12:05 to keep it going 12:05 Well, not just the fact that they were loosing money, 12:05 people werent buying membership after the free to play 12:06 But they first made Lego Universe aiming for an age group of about, 5-12 12:06 And once they started to see how many 12-40 year olds started playing, 12:07 They felt that it was rather dangerous to have an open chat system, with all the 10 and below ages, mixed with the 12 and up ages. 12:07 so why is that bad? they still get more and more people to play 12:07 plus LU was a 10+ game 12:07 They decided it wasn't worth the risk of some kid giving away information about them selves, and potentinaly giving away where they lived, and other information that could be used against them. 12:08 so how would a 5 year old play? 12:08 Since when have people listened to what age group the game is for? 12:08 12:08 but the mythrans bands you if you did any of that 12:08 But they didn't have enough moderators to watch everything. 12:09 right 12:09 And they couldn't afford to pay for thousands of jobs, to do all that. 12:09 Otherwise they would be loosing even more money. 12:09 still there are still some nice 20 year olds 12:10 BACK 12:10 Well, of course there are. But there are also some very... I'll say "Not nice" 20+ year olds. 12:10 well i would say we dont have money you cant quit and i am not paying you 12:10 Welcome back, Lost. 12:10 PIE TIME 12:10 Welcome back. 12:10 PIE PIE PIE PIE 12:10 I prefer cake. 12:10 12:10 PIE TIMES OVER. 12:10 and if you dont come to work i will kill you 12:10 The cake is a lie. 12:10 Nooooooooooooooooo 12:11 Cake is true. 12:11 apple pie time! 12:11 uns uns uns 12:11 The cake is a spy for the Maelstrom. 12:11 party rocker in the house tonight 12:11 :O 12:11 the cake has betraded us 12:11 And that, my friend. Is why we eat cake. 12:11 12:12 They sell us out, we eat them. 12:12 12:12 i could understand that 12:12 so the maelstrom spys die in delightful taste 12:12 Exactly. 12:13 do i get a gold star? 12:13 No. You get the cake medal. 12:13 -Hands cake medal- 12:14 whats the differences between spider boss and spider queen thats like my only thing i dont know about LU 12:14 12:14 A spider boss is a captain of the spider army. The spider Queen, commands all. She is royal. 12:15 chip stop lerking in the shadow 12:15 its the same thing 12:15 Lurking in the shadows is my job. 12:15 Sweet job, does it come with a smile? 12:15 12:15 No, not likely. 12:16 no put will a laugj 12:16 Good. May I lurk with you? 12:16 *LAUGH 12:16 Sure, I don't see why not. 12:16 nooooo 12:16 Sounds good. 12:16 then i have no one to talk to 12:16 well i want to try lurking in the shadows too 12:17 I'm still talking, I'm just doing 4 other things at the same time. 12:17 multitasking 12:17 Multitasking is fun. 12:17 I do it all day. 12:17 It's tiring. 12:18 Actually, I'm going to go for a while. I'll catch up with you guys later. 12:19 Bye, Toadboyblue. 12:19 Please, call me Toad. 12:19 Okay, whatever sinks your boat. 12:19 I've already sunk too many. 12:20 But I get your drift. 12:20 Anyways, see you later Chips. 12:26 Hello, TBF. 12:28 12:29 Anyone play TOR now? 12:30 What does that stand for? 12:30 Star Wars The Old Repulic 12:31 Ah. 12:34 I guess that's a no 12:35 Judging by the silence, your guess is probably correct. 12:47 Hello, Alcom. 12:50 Polts back 12:50 hi 12:51 Hello, Polturgighst. 12:56 BBL. 12:57 ok 01:15 bey :lk 01:15 *:l 01:22 02:07 HI. 02:47 Hey 03:45 Hello 03:45 http://theluproject.forumotion.com/t62-lego-universe-64x64-texture-pack#236 03:46 Must have! /\ 03:46 | 03:55 hey lost remember your i am happy song? 03:55 yes. 03:57 can you link it 03:57 OVO 03:58 oops 03:58 hey chip 03:58 Hello. 03:58 how are you? 03:58 Meh. 03:58 How are you doing? 03:58 just sitting on your cough eating cheatos? 03:58 03:59 like a hobo 03:59 I don't like Cheetos. 03:59 you do now ! 03:59 Blah, blah, blah. Point taken. 03:59 04:00 ok why does the zoo not take test 04:00 I don't know. Is that a joke or something? 04:00 because theres to many cheetas 04:00 04:01 nothin? 04:01 Not really. 04:01 04:02 super phrase! 04:02 so whats been going on? 04:02 for me its the same 04:03 : P 04:03 Meh. 04:03 theres a hobo with a shotgun saying i am a little baby cowboy@yahoo.com 04:03 04:04 Fascinating. 04:04 i told you tat before right? 04:04 *that 04:05 jfti i think lost is lurking 04:05 :l 04:05 In the shadows? 04:05 yus sir 04:05 Of course. 04:06 do you know what jfti means? 04:06 No. 04:06 just for the infomation 04:06 Hmm, okay. 04:06 04:07 i havent got a out of you yet 04:07 Meh. 04:07 not feeling happy? 04:07 are just glumy 04:07 *or 04:08 or your sick 04:09 hello 04:09 Hello. 04:09 have i met you before? 04:09 you look like a fine ladie 04:09 04:10 Okay. 04:10 when i mean fine i mean good not hot 04:10 jfti 04:11 Whatever. 04:12 when i havent seen u so i cant tell if you are either 04:13 plus i have never seen a girl that like star wars or LU 04:13 only once and see really wasnt in the game that much 04:13 *she 04:14 like 1 hour every week 04:14 Hmm. 04:14 :/ 04:15 i played 8 times more than she did in a day! 04:15 so that is 8 hour a day 04:16 right before i go to school and when i come from school 04:16 ahh OJ 04:16 Ah. 04:17 ;) 04:17 i dont always drink OJ but when i do i prefere simply orange 04:18 04:18 its yummy 04:18 Oranges are a spy for the Maelstrom. 04:18 noo 04:18 i drank maelstrom now i am infected 04:18 i feel the evil 04:19 wait no that was gas 04:19 ehh i will still drink it 04:19 ahhh 04:20 that OJ is like the Nexus Force 04:20 chipikas dont do much you know 04:21 Okay. 04:21 you get it like parry from phineas and ferb 04:23 Indeed. 04:24 Welcome back, Super. 04:25 thnx 04:26 well today is my BBF's birthday so its from 2:00 to 4:00 so dont expect me to be here in that time 04:28 k? 04:28 4 more days :'( 04:29 ok 04:30 ok' 04:32 Okay. 04:32 Welcome back, Super. 04:38 srry about that 04:39 It's okay. 04:40 hola 04:40 Hello, Edawg. 04:42 Chip!!! 04:42 Hai there buddy' 04:43 How are you doing? 04:43 hola 04:43 the hello 04:43 not bye 04:43 Hello, Super. 04:44 Im doing just dandy! 04:44 great 04:44 Good to hear. 04:45 How about you? 04:45 Meh. 04:45 so whats been going one in the world 04:45 regular 04:45 The Maelstrom. 04:45 :o 04:46 oh dear 04:46 edawg did you play LU? 04:49 you knowit! 04:49 Im on here arent i? 04:49 Yes, you are. 04:49 We can see you. 04:49 04:50 well some people on the wiki didnt so just wanted to know 04:51 well i played 04:51 i didnt 04:51 was it good 04:51 jk 04:51 i played big time 04:51 like 8 hours a day 04:51 04:52 If I had played LU, I would have played for more than 15 hours. 04:52 most likely not 04:52 what about school 04:53 i mean on week ends ok you might 04:53 I stay up through most of the night eveyday. 04:53 some times i played like 13 on weekends 04:53 but my usual is 8 hours for sure 04:53 a day 04:54 04:54 Same 04:54 Hmm. 04:54 If it was possible to have played too much, then i did it 04:54 do you play minecraft? 04:55 i got from level 0 to level 41 in like 5 months 04:55 I think i finished at level 42 04:55 thats how many months i got to play before it shut down :'( 04:56 on my talk page there is a pic of me and my best friend from LU of the last momentds of LU 04:56 and it says my level is 41 04:57 i started LU in semtember and ended at the end of janurary :'( 04:58 we lost one but we will have two more 04:58 I barely knew howto take screenshots at the time 04:58 that must stink 04:59 so you couldnt take pics of you in LU 04:59 i took my prof pic for some contest back in beta 04:59 Thats of my fig 04:59 Its the only one i took 04:59 o must stink 05:00 Hmm. 05:00 it never came to my mind to take pics of LU before i heard LU was closing 05:01 i took a pic once on assedent of my face covered from a mythran message 05:01 haha 05:01 i deleted it though 05:01 i wish i didnt pt it on the wiki 05:01 i would of put it on the wiki 05:02 but i didnt know that there was a LU wiki back then 05:02 05:02 bye PBK 05:03 afk got to wake my dad up 05:05 Wait, so you never played chipika? 05:05 No. 05:06 thats rough 05:07 I wasn't really interested in LEGO before last summer. 05:08 Well that explains it 05:08 pb & c is what i am eating in my reeses snadwhich with nutella and PB 05:10 Does that involve the force? 05:10 :b 05:10 yus i used the force to spread the PB & the Nutella 05:11 niiice 05:11 Isn't Nutella a brand of peanut butter? 05:11 05:11 gtg 05:11 bo its like a chocalate spread bye 05:11 *no 05:12 Bye, Edawg. 05:12 see you L8r 05:13 so 2013 01 26